Christmas Meetings
by angelsexual
Summary: Castiel didn't exactly expect to bump into his ex while Christmas shopping, nor did he expect to be saved by a green eyed stranger when things got awkward.


As much as he loved Christmas time, with the cinnamon scented houses and bright lights, Castiel _hated_ Christmas shopping. Trying to find something different every year for his family, as well as the people pushing and shoving everywhere made it the worse time of year, especially since he had long lost Gabriel and Anna in the crowd and was practically stranded in the middle of town with 3 bags full of family presents.

Trudging through the hoards of people Castiel hoisted the large bags hanging off his arms higher as they slid and found himself in front of a market stall which sold stained glass vases. Sliding the a bag onto his other arm, he gently picked up a red stained vase which reminded him of his sister and he knew this would make a wonderful present for Anna.

"Cassie!" Castiel yelped as someone yelled his name loudly and the vase slipped out of his hands but before it had hit the ground, a hand reached out and caught it. Looking up, he almost gawped at the familiar face of his ex - Balthazar.

"What are you doing here?" He blurted out, before shuffling off to the side a bit so he wasn't in the way of the stall, smiling apologetically at the woman behind the store as she scowled at him.

"Well it is Christmas time and this _is_ the only shopping centre and market in the city," Balthazar said haughtily as he placed the vase back on top of the box it previously was resting on, "besides, you'd think I lived in a different country or something with the way you're acting."

"You did…" Castiel croaked out weakly as he shuffled uncomfortably, "that's why we broke up. You moved to France."

"But then I came back and your family took me in every Christmas since, and they're doing it again this year!" Balthazar grinned before turning on his heel to view the vases, leaving Castiel to stand there awkwardly, "These all scream Anna, right? Maybe we should get her a joint present, we are still fri-"

Balthazar was cut off by a tall, rugged man with the brightest green eyes Castiel had ever seen and with smudges of freckles along his nose nudging Castiel gently and clasping his shoulder, before kissing his cheek.

"Hey! I thought I lost you!" Green Eyes exclaimed with a bright smile that made Castiel freeze. He glanced at Balthazar, who began to scowl, then back at the stranger. Both had noticed the glance.

"Cas, who's this?" Balthazar implored as he stepped forward, but Green Eyes kept his hand on Castiel's shoulder and offered his free hand for a handshake.

"Name's Dean, I'm Cas' boyfriend." The stranger, Dean, quickly glanced at Castiel as he emphasised the word _boyfriend _and then Castiel understood what this man was doing, trying to get him out of an awkward conversation with his ex. Balthazar looked startled slightly before taking the hand offered to him and shook.

"Well hello there, my name's Balthazar. I'm sure Cas has told you so much about me." The blond took his hand away and glanced at Castiel through half lidded eyes as the corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk.

"Not really," Dean quipped and crossed his arms, "should I know who you are?"

"Oh… Well…" Castiel visibly winced as Balthazar trailed off and the smirk disappeared. He bit his lip and glanced at Dean again, who had a smug look sporting his face. Dean turned to face Cas, uncrossing his arms and placing a hand on the middle of his back.

"Cas, we gotta get back man, Sammy is going to be pissed if we're late for lunch again."

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, him and Jess wanted to meet us for lunch again, did I not tell you?" Castiel tilted his head and pretended to think for a moment before he nodded.

"It must of slipped my mind while getting Anna her present…"

"C'mon man, we literally have ten minutes to get back to the car."

"Don't rush me Dean, I don't appreciate it," Castiel scowled at Dean, who grinned playfully in return, before turning back to Balthazar who was still standing there. "I'm sorry for cutting this short, Balthazar."

"Yes… Of course, wouldn't want to keep your lunch dates waiting." Balthazar smiled at the couple forcefully before stepping to the side and looking at the market stall next to them. Castiel quickly picked up the vase again and handed it back to the woman behind the stall and paid for it. Turning slightly, he saw that Dean was still standing there, looking a little expectant and staring at the back of Balthazar's head. Once Castiel had turned to face him again, Dean side-eyed Balthazar before jerking his head to the exit gates of the square and they began to walk away in silence.

"I'm very grateful for you to do that." Castiel said softly as they entered the car park five minutes later and walked up to Castiel's car.

"No problem Cas, talking to ex's can be real awkward and hard to get out of. I thought it would be good to do some good for someone, you know, it is Christmas time." Dean shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they walked.

"Christmas isn't for another 3 weeks." Castiel murmured as he tilted his head and looked up at Dean in confusion. Dean waved a hand in the air.

"Ah, potato, potahto." They had arrived at Castiel's car, and Dean offered to hold Castiel's bags for him while he opened the trunk. Once the back was opened up and all the bags and the box had been safely placed in the trunk, he turned to see Dean still there. The other man looked down at his feet and kicked an imaginary stone, before lifting his head and taking his hands out of his pockets.

"You know, if you're really grateful… You could get coffee with me? Maybe?" A lightly pink tinge appeared on the blond's cheeks and Castiel's eyes widened.

"Now?" His blue eyes flickered from the floor to Dean, who lifted his shoulders slightly in a shrug. After a moment of silence, Castiel smiled, "I would like that very much, Dean." Dean's whole face lit up as he grinned at the shorter man before he held a hand out to officially introduce himself.

"Dean Winchester, by the way."

"Hello Dean, I'm Castiel Novak. It's nice to meet you."

—

When Dean showed up to the Novak household on Christmas day as Castiel's official boyfriend, Balthazar didn't stay long.

* * *

><p>i posted this a little later than what i did on ao3... oops?<p> 


End file.
